The Key That Connects All
by HopeAtDawn
Summary: Sora is training for one year and before coming back to his friends. He will try to awake Ventus inside of him. But with the help of some special people he will face new worlds and an old enemy of Ven. Sokai. It will have OCs.
1. Predestined Meeting

Chapter I: The Predestined Meeting

Sora was in an endless dark abyss so he touches something with his shoes and he lands. He observes his surrounding view to nothing is distinguishable so he takes a step forth and many black birds or something like that fly away revealing not a dark floor but a Station of his Heart, which means he just got to the Dive to the Heart.

He went to train a long time ago but training wasn't the only thing the boy went to do, Riku told the message Ansem left to him and Yen Sid said that wasn't the only thing Ansem left to him, so he was there to find out what was it.

When the floor was already "clean" of that weird birds Sora was able to take a good look on it. As always it was a pillar decorated at the side and an image in the stained glass floor. But that was all different from the other he had been. It wasn't all of him but half of the image was of another boy with a different Keyblade and the eyes shut just like his image.

The boy was exactly the same as Roxas, his Nobody but the right side of the jacket was white and the left side was black, putting the jacket close at the middle of the boy's chest was symbol that shared a big resemblance with the symbol of the Nobodies and the Organization XIII. And had some green and grey pieces of armor at the shoes, on the shoulder and at the waist. The rest was the same of Roxas, jacket's collar was red, the same pants from the Nobody but shorter and wristband identical to Roxas's which was black and white.

Around this boy, who Sora was transformed to in the Mark of Mastery Exam he failed was the pictures of the boy and the girl, who the illusion of Riku and Kairi were transformed to.

The girl had a short haircut and her hair was blue, Sora and Riku have met them as he was able to remember during the Exam, her name was Aqua and when she visited Destiny Island twelve years ago while Sora was four and Riku was five. She had by some unknown reason predicted Riku would fall to the Darkness and Sora would have to stand for his friend to help him.

The boy probably at the same age of the girl had brown messy and little long hair, he saw Riku turning into him at this illusion but he didn't really remember him, just that many years ago he visited Destiny Island and talked to Riku.

At the other side there were the image of him with the costume he received from the Fairies and was wearing in that moment and an image to Riku and one for Kairi.

So Sora hears a voice of a young boy, it was a kind voice, a voice that gives you a warm, a comfortable feeling, the teenager could remember a voice like that some previous time and now he could bet it was the voice of that boy in the floor, the voice said: "Sora, you helped me when I first came to you and after I broke my heart you welcomed me into your heart and I'm grateful about it, but now I need a last favor, I finally fully recovered and to me be able to wake up, you need to again unlock seven Keyholes of Sleep and then figure out a way to you release my heart from yours, while you are at the Realm Of Sleep, you'll act like my Spirit Dream Eater the way Riku was to you".

-What's your name? Who are you? How can I help you? And when did I help you?

-You already heard about me, I'm Ventus, I've been guiding you since your very first adventure and I'm possibly the one who gave you the ability to wield the Keyblade. Sora, listen, once a time my heart was broken when an evil Keyblade Master called Xehanort took me as his apprentice and as I wasn't able to use the Darkness inside of me, he unlocked my heart and created a copy of me, a living being of pure darkness, Vanitas. So he left me with Master Eraqus as his apprentice, but I was too hurt to anything so my heart went to you, when you had just been born and you took me to recover until the moment the damage would be repaired and I would be able to live by my own.

-But you said two times… What happened after that?

-I discovered that actually Master Xehanort wasn't just throwing the trash out, he wanted to me be trained and be equal to Vanitas and we forge the X-Blade as the legend says that when a being of pure light and a being of pure darkness fuse, they would forge the X-Blade, but even taking control of my body, my heart fought him back to destroy the X-Blade and save my friends, but at the process that would destroy our both hearts, my heart survived and came to you again.

-Oh, you came through many things, didn'tcha? Don't worry, I'll help you! My mission was really save you and your friends, but I don't know if I'll be really able to help, I wasn't able to take care of myself at Exam

-Sora, you're the best, you don't need to worry. Oh, almost forgot, I think that I could give some of my powers. Here, embrace my gift to the boy that passed all his life saving the ones who needed.

A white light shone around Sora's body and he felt a great power evolve him but he could appreciate as he wanted that sensation, because a man in black have just appeared by a Dark Corridor and was laughing, Sora knew that no one could get to his Dive To The Heart just like if wasn't someone with a strong connection to him. So he asked:

-Hey, who are you? How did you get here? And are you able to give me a reason to not kick your butt until we have a real reason to laugh?

-Ho ho, boy, calm down, I don't think it's fair to you talk about me and not even call me to participate of it –He pulled his hood down, which made Sora be shocked, it was identical to him but his hair was black and his eyes was yellow – As I don't think you're smart enough to figure out who I am, I'll do the honor to introduce myself, my name is Vanitas – So he made reverence but right after that he summoned his Keyblade, Void Gear(stylized with eyes, gears and chains) and shot a dark orb above them which started to grow up and sucked all into a abyss of a endless darkness.


	2. New Powers

Chapter II: New Powers

Sora open his eyes and he is on a place similar to the one Ansem created at Castle Oblivion to fight Riku, but this one was a covered by dark vines, had some pieces of a destroyed arc, some edges and had some light orbs with imaging passing inside it, it was memories from Vanitas.

So Vanitas shots a Fire spell which Sora tries to hit with a Blizzard spell, but the fireball split itself into three fireballs that hit the target. Sora is barely able to get up when Vanitas uses Sliding Dash on him making fly to the other side.

Now knowing not let his guard down, he quickly gets up and gets ready to fight back, but Vanitas is nowhere to be seen. But when he looks to his feet, he sees a black and red blot underneath him, from there erupts his enemy, who swiping his Keyblade makes the boy fly to the dark nothing on top of them, he uses Dark Splicer on him, damaging him and then he uses Dark Thunder that send him flying back to the floor.

The teenager got really angry and jump to the air and came down in flash of light, he was using Blitz combined with his Ruin spell, when he hit Vanitas, his Keyblade passed through him and hit the floor, causing a explosion of light erupt and the illusion disappear, when he already knowing Vanitas would appear behind he saw Vanitas above him.

He used Reflect, but his fighter was expecting that and combined his attack with a Blizzard spell which made ice come from the ground and get to Sora, making him got hit.

-Oh, c'mon, man, I thought you were stronger than that- Vanitas taunt and Sora casts Cure on himself, curing almost all the wounds and gets up.

-You think you're getting away with that!?- Sora yelled.

-Oh, naïve boy, I had already gotten. Now I am tired of this, I came here for a challenge, but you showed to me you're nothing.

Sora was imagining, many ways to make him suffer but Ventus stopped this thoughts: "Sora, I said I would give you some of my power, didn'tchya? So embrace my gift and defeat this bastard who helped to destroy my life and of my friends too.

A light came from Sora's heart and started to flow through all his body, until he was entirely shining.

-Now Vanitas, you have to deal with me and Ventus – He said with a double voice and in half of second flashed to Ventus' image, which made Vanitas a little shocked, but he quickly gets to his normal sarcastic face – You, bastard, will now feel how strong I can be- And when the light shines to its maximum and disappear, Sora is in his Valor Form, attire with his Kingdom Key held on his back and holding the Ven's Keyblade, Wayward Wind in the opposite way.

Sora steps forth and jumps to Vanitas, he uses Afterimage but Sora is faster, he reflects and the barrier make him be stunned and uses Tornado Strike, creating a tornado around himself, which pushes the enemy, and he cast more three times tornado while sweeping his Keyblade sending the enemy flying.

So Vanitas in the middle of the air uses Aerial Recovery and dives into the floor to use Eruption, but Sora raises his two Keyblades and hit the floor, using his Brave Shot, which cast two light geysers to Vanitas and when they hit the blot send him flying up. So he jumps and uses Brave Beat, spinning and slashing Vanitas in the process. Uses Sonic Strike stabbing himm and uses finally Sonic End, which cut him with the two Keyblades and finishes his combo.

Vanitas gets to his feet again, deeply breathing, so he summons a dark barrier around him to him be able to cure and use his move. Some shadows of him connected to this barrier, try to fly and attack their target, but he is able to dodge and uses Wind Raid to crash the dark barrier.

So he casts Pulse Bomb, which without needing to shot, from inside the target start to pulse and damage him. Then he actives his Fever Pitch, runs very fast to Vanitas and performs an Arc Arcanum on him, followed by the activation of his Cyclone. Casts a Tornado spell on the dark boy and followed by a Holy spell which coming from the sky, hit him and make him kiss the floor.

Sora unsummon Wayward Wind and the borrowed powers, now in his normal battle stance, just waiting for his new "friend" attack, but that doesn't happen. He just trying to remember how to breath, stare Sora and from his heart, a dark vortex start to swallow everything and they are back to The Station of Awakening of Ven's Dive To The Heart.

-So, have you gotten what you came here for?

-Yeah, I think all of this makes me feel, I don't know maybe a little nostalgic. And this big family reunion revealed many interesting things that I was also looking for. I'm getting to my way now. – He turns back, summons a Corridor of Darkness and turns half of his face to Sora – And little hero, be careful.

-Come back here, you freak! – But had already hobbled to the dark portal.

"Ok, Sora, let's keep going, you're next world will be the data Ansem left inside you, it contains part of his power of time and will send you to his home world." – So a door appear in front of Sora but before he open the door, Ventus warns – "Sora, I'm really sorry, but we hadn't fully linked our minds, so out there on the other world you'll unlock, I won't be able to contact you, but …"

-Don't worry; you gave me the power to wield a weapon able to make people happy, now it's my time to reattribute. Thanks, Ven, for make me part of something much bigger… - So he open the door, which reveals a shining light, where Sora steps forth.


	3. Changing the Destiny

Chapter III: Changing the Destiny

Sora is in a place full of grass, flowers and trees, there are some big birds running with their long legs, they are Chocobos.

The sun shines at the sky. The sky is completely blue without any cloud. The place smells nature and harmony. There are many children running all around. They are happy. All of them are smiling.

A gust of wind hits him, the wind is refreshing but at the same time, it's warm.

He sees many simple houses. Women are sweeping the floor in front of their house, while they talk to their neighbors.

The boy could listen to a small noise. There is also a waterfall. He looks to his right side. Behind the houses, there is a river. So he decides to go check the river until arrive to the waterfall.

He passes though two children through two kids, around 6 or 5 years old, the boy have a long pink hair and the girl has a light yellow hair, they are talking, probably whispering. They are looking to a lone boy. It seems like they are up to something. But children always are planning something. Seems like he knows them from somewhere else, but he can't remember.

The teenager passes some boys up on the roof of a house, laughing, but only one that looks really happy is a blond boy around 10 years old or something like that. His hair is short and seems like he has two little earrings at each ear. They are playing cards. So probably this boy is winning. Something says to Sora, he knows that boy.

Then he remembers, the boy is the Somebody of a member of the Organization XIII. Luxord. So he heads to the boy, not thinking what he is doing, when he remembers. The boy is not evil, not yet. And he is at a place so peaceful, he thinks it's not fair, to anyone to destroy this peace. He was on paradise.

So he decides to move on. There is boy, which the blond hair a little concentrated in the middle of the hair. The boy is in his father's lap, they are with the feet into the water and the father is trying to teach the boy how to play guitar. Seems like the boy has some skill to it. The boy is the Somebody of Demyx. But Sora doesn't worry about that. They are smiling together

Sora walks a little bit more and gets to the waterfall. The noise is loud. The spume that creates is shining with the light of the sun. All of that creates a little rainbow. It is just relaxing. It was simply a perfect harmony of life.

Since the very moment he got there, at that planet. He knew. He was at a paradise.

He heard some laugh and looked to the top of the waterfall, there was a rock in the edge, there were two teenagers, and they were laughing. The boy was probably 16 years old, he was blond and his hair was messy. He wore black and red and little of white clothes. It was difficult to see through the water that was running.

The girl (maybe 13 years old) was also blond. But a blond almost gold. Her eyes were grey. Sora didn't know how he could see something like that too far. But that eyes … They were just a heaven. Her clothes were almost all white. But Sora wasn't paying much attention to try to see the details. He just couldn't take his eyes from hers.

He forced himself to take his eyes from that so he looked to the ascension that would take him to the top of the waterfall, but the sight he got, just didn't fit in that heaven.

A boy had a dark messy hair, messier than his own hair. The boy probably around 14 years old had his eyes to the floor. Many people tried to compliment him but he just didn't even look to them. The boy wore an open red jacket, underneath a white zippered shirt and dark blue jeans and red and black sneakers.

The boy seemed hurried to something, so Sora decided to follow the person that looked like the only person to not be able to be happy on being in the paradise.

He kept following him until they get to the top of the mountain, there Sora saw a smiling boy. Just looking into his blue eyes, he knew the kid was kind, gentle, good; and pure.

The kid took his attention, because not only being the purest kid he thought he would know, he saw some resemblance between the boy with a blond messy hair, Roxas and Ven. When he finally got in himself, desperately searched the boy he was following with his eyes.

So he decides to keep his way to search for the boy, when he passed through the child, he was talking to a tree, not someone on the tree. Sora stops and tries to see who is. And it was the boy he was following… not only that… he was… he was smiling.

The Keyblade Wielder uses in himself the spell Vanish and sits the opposite side of the tree, where the two boys started talking.

-What's your name, kid?

-No, my name's not kid! – Inophe laughs and the kid asks:

- Hey, of what you're laughing at?

-Kid is just what I called you, I know that your name's not kid.

-So don't call me kid, ok? – The little project of person says

-Ok, but you don't got any ideas how you look like one friend of mine, he is always happy and … annoying

-Hey! D'ya mean I'm annoying too?

-No, you're different. - And then the talk flowed all the day and the two of them fell asleep, the kid with his head on the shoulder of Inophe and obviously Sora also fell asleep.

When he wakes up, and makes some noise that eventually also woke Sora up, he look to the kid and just starts to fondle his new little friend and the sun is setting red and unforgotten as never was to Inophe, but then he remembers that he didn't show up at the their spot so he affectionally wakes the kid up and say to the kid:

-Hey, don'tcha think is time to you be home?

-Thanks for the day, it was amazing!

-Oh, it was nothing! I loved the day! – So they smiled to each other genuinely and the kid turned and started to run when Inophe screamed – Hey, you didn't say your name, kid!

-I'm sorry I forgot to mention it! My name's Ventus, but just call me Ven for short

-Bye, Ven! Nice to meet you!

So he also turned to make his way to his friends.

When the two boys, the young Ven and Inophe keep their way, Sora decides to keep following Inophe to see what he had to do.

They walk to where the beginning of the waterfall resides, Inophe walking carefree and Sora, still invisible behind him, he decided to keep the spell now that there are just a few people around, it would get suspicious someone following him.

So Inophe spots the two teenagers at the edge of the rock in the top of the waterfall and stops, just looking to them.

When Inophe move to go to them, Sora makes the spell stop and put his hand in his shoulder. He felt like he had to do that even not really knowing that boy, he just knew what had to be done.

-So Inophe, is that your name, right? – Sora asks trying to look like carefree and also notices that the boy didn't seem to be called by someone who appeared from nowhere.

-And you are …? – He asks like he was just bored.

-Oh, my name is Sora and I was …

-Following me since I went out from my house? – Sora gets shocked how could this boy seems like he knew much more than he looked like – I saw and even heard you sitting in the opposite side of the tree. And save me from any stupid explication for that, please.

-Ok, you took me. I really was following you.

-And why …?

-Because … because… I… - Sora gets desperate and Inophe just rolls his eyes for that pathetic scene – You seemed like the only one here that isn't happy.

-Alright, next question: where are you from? And don't say that you're from Sunset Valley, because I have never seen you before. – Sora gets scared of revealing the truth to him, when the real bomb explodes – Is it truth that there are other worlds besides this one?

-I am kinda traveler and yes, there are other worlds out there, why do you ask? – Sora says trying to seem like confident, but inside he was really fighting to not tremble.

-it's because there's a legend here that says there are other worlds.

-You said you have never seen me here before, but how can you know the people that live here if you don't even look to them?

-When I was younger I liked to know and help everyone here, I was just like Ven is. Now the only thing I really like is spend with my stupid friend Ansem and my girlf… another friend, Sophitia. – Sora even reacting to the name Ansem. But he also notices that Inophe almost said girlfriend.

-So… how is your girlfriend Sophitia? – He asks with a funny face and moving his eyebrows up and down.

-No… She's not… She's not my… - Sora starts to really laugh, something he didn't make in many times. So incredibly Inophe also starts to laugh until they fall to the ground. When they succeeded to stop the laughter, Sora turns to him – You really like her, don't you?

-Yeah, I love her since we befriended. That moment when I almost said girlfriend, I would lie to you, because I wanted to be able to say that once in life. – He takes his eyes into the sight of Sora's – You have a friend like this, don't you?

-How did you guess it?

-Because you didn't say to me go to there and ask her to become my girlfriend. – Sora kind of saw the boy a mixture of him and Riku, when they were children. So he took a decision.

-Inophe, would you go through hard times just to see Sophitia happy?

-I would do anything to see that eyes and that smiles everyday! And even for that stupid boy!

-So … - He summons Kingdom Key - … put your hand in this …

-Keyblade!?

-How do you …? You know? Forget about it! Just listen and do it what I do. – They get up and confidently Sora knows exactly what to say. – In your hands, take this key. – Inophe does it - So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking... its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend. No ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love.

-So now I can summon my own Keyblade?

-No, but – Inophe becomes upset – In the right time arrives, you will be able to. I hope this time delay but if it not. Remember for what reason you took this key in hands, ok? – Inophe nods – Now, I'll be going, ok? Good luck!

And he walks all the way down to where the water was falling, breaking and becoming a calm river.

He summons the Keyblade and simply starts to float in front of the waterfall. A Keyhole stars to shine behind the wall of water. He aims his Kingdom Key and shots a thin beam of light into it. The Keyhole shines even more and turns into a portal, where Sora flew into it, thinking if he would ever see Inophe again.


End file.
